


Thy Love We Share

by Fantom_Contamination



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice rink, M/M, Memories, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, i swear I'm British, it's soooo OC sorry, please write feedback I'm not the best writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_Contamination/pseuds/Fantom_Contamination
Summary: A normal day in Yuuri and Viktors life (I'm bad a summaries and not good with writing, have fun~!





	

The scraping sound of sharpened skates, the cold air caused by the ice beneath his feet and the silence of the absent crowd no longer needed to be heard; his breathing settles before moving off. Paying no mind to his surroundings, his earphones played the music chosen for the occasion; each movement, turn and emotion carefully laid out in an intricate map in his mind. Too submerged in movements and music; he doesn’t notice the analytical eyes watching him, the soft but gripping stare trying to read the emotions of Yuuri’s face to capture the story being told through his displayed movements; Love.

Slowing and quickening certain movements to the pace of the music; breath quickening with each second that went on. Basic movements, no jumps; he practised ways to portray the story through body language before coming to a complete stop scraping the ice. Taking the earphones out and letting out the deepest sigh, looking down at the ice, charred up by the blades beneath his feet and breathing slowing to a natural pace. he finally looks up through bleary eyes. 

Startled by the smile and wave from a certain Russian idol, now his very own coach; a dream come true as such for Yuuri. Soft silver hair and a smile that captures anyone’s attention, captures Yuuri deeply and takes his breath away. He moves pushing off with his right footed skate then left, carefully traveling towards the stern but kind voice calling “Yuuri”,

“you’re here early, again” sighing the last word, he leaned against the wooden wall around the rink,  
“ehh- yeah I-I couldn’t really sleep” nervously twitching giving a side smile, looking towards Viktor and playing with the gloves on dry hands.  
He just smiles looking towards him “it’s okay my little piglet” then adds the trademark wink.

Yuuri blushes brightly that harmonises with the red colour in his cheeks due to the ice, he smiles finally as Viktor had spoken and leaned against the wooden barrier just to Viktor’s left to stay up right. Legs like a new born deer; his practise tired him out and mind over playing the song like a broken record but he couldn’t let go of the story he had just played out on the ice. Something bothered him, sparked at the back of his mind but he couldn’t but finger on it, he went to step off the ice but a firm hand pushed him back slowly onto the ice. Viktor’s silent way of telling him to go over it again slowly to find the missing piece or maybe the fact he forgot to cool down.

Yuuri sighed he just wanted to go and rest but he need the cool down time to move the muscles before they cramped, skating round at a slower pace; moving forward then turning so he could skate backwards. Taking deep breaths and coming to a complete stop after a few rounds around the edge, moving towards to exit and stepping off the ice. Leaning against the wooden guard wall as he stretched down to place the guards on the sharpened skates and walking forward towards Viktor, his own hand cards through his hair wiping away the stray hairs and sweat. He directs a smile toward Viktor and laughs; Viktor smiles back in a caring way. Viktor hold out a towel in one hand and a room temperature water bottle.

Taking the towel first to dry off his face and hair just that little bit then taking the water; throat had dried from the air rushing past whilst skating. Standing for a few seconds and sighs “I'll go get changed; please wait on me” yuuri speaks softly, tired from skating so long and goes to walk past Viktor. But he's pulled back into a hug by viktor, he was sighing contentedly and smiling; yuuri freezes for a minute; shocked by the sudden affection then returns the hug and smiles in his shoulder. When he finally lets go; Yuuri turns away muttering a quick “I'll be 10 mins” as he walked past him, the clicking of the guards of the blades were resonating around the ice rink. 

The blood had rushed to his face as he walked away, one hand covering the lower half of his face and the other hand opening doors, trying to calm himself down as he reached the changing room. He sat down on the wooden bench and the too tight skates were taken off slightly bruised feet, rubbing at his ankles as they ached from there realise from they. Sighing as he stood and got changed into his running gear; the shoes more comfortable and helping him walk; he shoved his skates and gear into his bag, he ran out to meet Viktor.


End file.
